


69912

by neonsign



Category: Persona 3
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5930377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonsign/pseuds/neonsign
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Have you ever kissed anyone before?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	69912

“Have you ever kissed anyone before?”

Minato shook his head, bent low over the shirt he was trying to fix. There was a hole in the armpit, torn along the seam. Some old band t-shirt. He could’ve easily thrown it out but it was one of his favourites. Years of wear had turned the material soft and comfortable, something that couldn’t be replicated.

“Nope.”

“That’s a shame,” Ryoji said. As always, Minato could hear the smile in his voice. “You have so many beautiful friends. If I were you, I’d kiss them whenever I had the opportunity.”

“Have you?”

“Kissed your friends?”

“Kissed anyone.”

No answer came, so he looked up. Ryoji was sitting in front of him on his bed, his long legs stretched out to rest lazily over Minato’s, weight on his hands. It was a closeness he wasn’t really used to but Ryoji was just like that and for some reason it didn’t really bother him. It was kind of nice.

Ryoji shook his head. “It’s a little strange, but I find I don’t really want to.”

“You just said –”

“I said if I was you. I’m not, so there’s only one person I think about kissing anymore.”

“Huh.” Minato went back to his sewing. It was different than trying to do it on the machines. Slower, less noisy. There was something about the concentration it took. Nothing having to think.

“Have you _thought_ about it?”

Minato sighed. Ryoji wasn’t going to let this go.

He didn’t answer right away. He was almost done sewing and then that meant he would have nothing to distract himself with. There would be nothing to look at but Ryoji and sometimes, for some reason that he thought he might understand but mostly didn’t want to, that was especially hard to manage. There were books, manga, video games he could distract himself with, but he had to get up to reach them and if he got up then Ryoji might not put his legs back over him when he sat down again and not that it was that big of a deal, but it was kind of nice.

The needle pierced Minato’s thumb and he inhaled through clenched teeth. Pinching it, he said a little irritably, “Why the hell are you asking about this?”

“I went to the movies with Junpei the other day and there was a movie with a lot of kissing in it. I’ve been thinking about it ever since.” Ryoji reached over and his fingers slid around Minato’s wrist. Like it was supposed to help, he started massaging the knuckle of Minato’s wounded thumb. It didn’t accomplish anything at all. It did feel kind of nice though.

“You and Junpei snuck into an adult movie, didn’t you?”

Ryoji avoided the question. “I think Mitsuru would be good at kissing.”

Minato snorted. His thumb wasn’t even bleeding, so Ryoji gave up and slid his hand into Minato’s like they were about to shake on something. He hummed thoughtfully then switched hands and laced their fingers together.

“There, that’s better. I’ve never held hands with someone before,” Ryoji said. “It feels good.”

Minato murmured a quiet “It’s nice,” then quickly tried to cover it up by turning his head and coughing into his shoulder. For some reason that he thought he might understand but mostly didn’t want to, his heart was beating faster than normal.

“What about Yukari? You two seem close.”

“She’s a good friend,” Minato intoned. “One of the first I met when I moved here.”

“And you never kissed her?”

“Gross, she’s like a sister.”

“What about Aigis or Fuuka?”

“I have a lot of sisters.”

“Then what about the boys?”

Minato looked up, but averted his eyes as soon as they met Ryoji’s.

“Some boys like boys.”

“I know that,” Minato mumbled. He’d never told anyone because no one ever asked, never been in a situation where it mattered, but it was something he’d been aware of for a while now, that maybe he didn’t see girls the same way as the other boys at school.

“I like boys,” Ryoji said easily. Like it was no big fucking deal. “I like girls too. I like everyone.”

“You sure do.” Minato stared down at their hands and chewed on the inside of his cheek, fighting a smile. “Poor thing. However do you fight the urge to kiss everyone?”

Ryoji chuckled. His thumb was stroking Minato’s palm over and over, pausing now and then only to add in a circle or two. “I told you, there’s only one person I want to kiss.”

Minato looked up. Ryoji looked back.

“Oh.”

Ryoji smiled. “Can I?”

If, for whatever reason, his heart had been racing before, he wasn’t entirely sure he could feel it at all anymore. Maybe it had stopped and maybe that meant death was coming for him and maybe that would be kind of nice because then Ryoji wouldn’t see the giveaway blush on his cheeks or feel the way his hand was shaking.

All subtlety (if he ever had any) out the window, Minato glanced down at his mouth. “I’ve never done it before. I’ll be bad.”

The mouth curved into a smile and said, “Me too. We can learn together.”

Against all odds, Minato managed to nod his head. Ryoji scooted closer, his thighs now resting completely on Minato’s, knees against his waist. Close enough that if he wanted, which he kind of did, Minato could wrap his arms around him.

He didn’t, though. He was too nervous so his hands stayed in his lap, one still holding Ryoji’s. It was sweaty and a little gross but he didn’t know whose sweat it was so he didn’t know whether to be embarrassed about it. Hopefully it was Ryoji’s. Seeing something crack that cool exterior for once would be a relief.

“Okay. Ready?”

Minato nodded again, even though he wasn’t really. He didn’t know what to do with his nose or his hands or – should he close his eyes? But then how would he find Ryoji? What if he missed entirely? What if he had bad breath? Should he hold it? Wouldn’t he die? The alternative was breathing on Ryoji’s face which was weird. What had he last eaten? They’d stopped for beef bowls before coming back home to the dorm so if his breath stunk then so did Ryoji’s but that was only mildly comforting. His first kiss was going to taste like beef – if there was tongue which, holy shit, was a whole other set of worries.

“Here –” Royji brushed Minato’s bangs out of his eyes, exposing his whole face, then trailed his hand down to pinch his chin and tilt his head to the left. “It went like this in the movies.”

Ryoji leaned forward, waiting until the last moment to close his eyes. Their lips pressed against each other’s, noses bumping a little, and only then did Minato close his eyes. It was soft and warm. It was kind of nice.

But he figured he should probably move his lips. Do something. Somehow.

Just as the thought came to him, Ryoji pulled away. “How was that?”

“I don’t know.”

“Should I do it again?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay.”

This time Minato tried to remember every kiss he’d ever seen in every movie. All those close-ups he thought were kind of gross but made him feel things he wasn’t sure how to react to. It went top lip, top lip, bottom lip, bottom lip, alternating between each person. Noses beside each other and hands – he should do something with his hands. One was holding Ryoji’s and that was kind of nice so he kept it there. The other, he lifted it until it hit something. Ryoji’s shoulder, which worked, so he wrapped his arm around that.

As for his lips, he tried moving them into position. It felt kind of like he was trying to eat Ryoji’s bottom lip. Should he suck on it? Maybe –

Ryoji made this noise that shot through him. Minato pulled back with a wet pop that just made it worse – better? Better.

Ryoji looked just as stunned. He touched a couple fingers to his mouth. “That was…”

“Yeah. We should do that again.”

“Yeah.”

On the third time their lips lined up perfectly right from the start. Ryoji squeezed his hand and Minato squeezed back and when Minato sucked his lip he made that noise again and it was a really, really good noise. More than ‘kind of nice,’ it was clouding his mind and he couldn’t think and all those stupid concerns were out the window. They parted briefly to catch their breath and the count blurred into four kisses, six, more and more until something different touched his lip. Mind too hazy to work properly, it took him too long to recognize it as Ryoji’s tongue and by that time it had already slipped into his mouth.

Brain finally kicking into gear, he realized he was facing another problem: he didn’t know what to do with his tongue. But it turned out just kind of rubbing them together felt good so he went with that.

Once he got the hang of it, this kissing stuff was pretty easy. Ryoji’s legs squeezed his hips, his hand brushed back into his hair, and Minato tightened his arm around his shoulders. Wrapped up so close it was hard to tell where one ended and began.

They pulled back, dizzy and breathing hard. Staring at each other until Minato was the first to break eye contract, looking down and wiping his mouth on the back of his hand.

Ryoji sighed happily and stroked his hair. “That was better than the movies.”

Minato smiled. “Yeah.”

“Would you like to go some time?” Minato looked up and Ryoji added, “To the movies. With me.”

“Oh. Yeah. Okay.”

“I’m glad. I want to spend as much time with you as possible.” Ryoji still had one hand tangled in Minato’s hair and used it to tug him forward. He let himself be lead, but all that happened was Ryoji pressing a kiss to his cheek. “I’ve never done _that_ before, either.”

“Yeah, I bet there were a lot of things in that movie you’ve never done.”

“There were,” Ryoji said seriously.

Laughing a little, Minato tried to give Ryoji another kiss – and missed. He only caught the corner, but it didn’t feel so bad, so he played it off like it was on purpose and moved a little more to the side, trailing kisses all across his cheek. Ryoji giggled and finally let go of his hand, wrapping his arms around Minato’s waist and pulling him close. He sighed against his neck, sending goosebumps across Minato’s skin.

Again, a closeness Minato wasn’t used to, but it was… it felt good. Right, somehow, like this was how they were supposed to be.

Ryoji straightened up, leaving Minato’s neck feeling oddly cold. Minato lifted his hand, letting it hover awkwardly before resting it against Ryoji’s cheek. He closed his eyes and leaned into it, furrowing his brow like he was thinking too hard.

“You okay?”

“I’m okay,” Ryoji said. “Something’s just… Touching you made me…”

“Oh.” Minato blinked. “Do you… wanna go take care of it in the bathroom or something?”

Ryoji opened his eyes. “What?”

“Your, uh…” Minato gestured, his eyes shamefully falling into Ryoji’s lap before he could stop them, “y’know.”

The words took a moment to sink in, then Ryoji’s eyes went wide. “Oh! No, that’s – that’s not it at all!”

“It – oh.” Minato turned his head to the side and stared at the wall. “Wow. Sorry.”

Ryoji began laughing into his hand and Minato’s shoulder’s slumped. He could practically feel how helpless and pathetic he looked. But there was something infectious about Ryoji’s laughter and eventually he started too.

“Confident in yourself, aren’t you?”

Minato shoved Ryoji’s shoulder. “Shut up.”

Ryoji grabbed his hand before he could pull it away and held onto it, lifting it to his mouth to place kisses against his knuckles.

“It made me happy,” Ryoji said. “That’s what I was going to say.”

“I wasn’t that far off.”

Ryoji snorted and looked down at Minato’s hand, playing with it absentmindedly. “It feels right when we’re together. You feel it too, don’t you?”

Minato shifted, a bit weirded out by practically hearing someone else voice his own thoughts. Somehow, he still managed to mumble his assent.

“But my heart hurts,” Ryoji went on. “Such a good feeling shouldn’t be so painful. It seems almost cruel.”

“In my experience, most emotions suck. But… this one’s not so bad.” When Ryoji smiled down at their hands, Minato added, “We can go back to kissing if you like. That was fun.”

“You’re awfully simpleminded,” Ryoji teased, but he was already moving closer.


End file.
